


The Way I Love You

by An_Ode_To_The_Moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, And titles, Angst, Dark, Happy endings are a must, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The first chapter is cute, but it gets dark after that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ode_To_The_Moon/pseuds/An_Ode_To_The_Moon
Summary: Matthew Williams is a human who can speak to dragons. Few humans can do this, but those who can hold powerful bonds with dragons. Matthew is pretty sure this is how he scored a friendship with Lovino Vargas, a feisty little Dragon with quick wit and a sharp tongue.After meeting Ivan Braginsky [Human] and Alfred Jones [Dragon] in the market, Matthew is quick to gain a crush while Lovino is more hesitant to open up around strangers. Ivan and Alfred take a liking to the two and decide to take them as their own.





	The Way I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_OTP_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP_Fangirl/gifts).



> Sorry I'm so shit at summaries. 
> 
> This is just a birthday present for one of my really good friends. She likes all the angst and dark stuff so I hope she likes this.
> 
> Happy Birthday! <3

Matthew adjusted his dark green vest, that sat over his puffy white dress shirt, as he got ready to go to the market. He brushed the dust off his pants and ran his fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to tame the blonde mess. After adjusting his glasses, making sure his shoes were on and grabbing his small coin purse, he felt he was ready.

"Lovi!" Matthew called as he stood waiting by the door. When there was no response Matthew made a face. Matthew set his hands on his hips turning to face the place Lovino was supposed to come out of. "Lovino come on! We've got to go to the market, and after the mess you made last time, there is no way you're allowed to stay home alone" There was a small snort of disapproval that came from behind one of the thin walls of Matthews cottage. 

"I'm not going." A small voice hissed out at the human. "Oh come on V," Matthew said using the nickname he'd used with Lovino since they were young, "There's nothing wrong with the market..." Matthew tried to reason, but to no avail, Lovino was quick to retort. 

"Oh yes there is. It's not only full of tall, smelly bastards who would stomp on you without a second thought, the other dragons there are nasty little monsters who spew out whatever shit pops into their tiny brains." There was a snort from the Dragon before he skittered his way into the living room. His body was long and thin. He had four legs, each with long, sharp claws at the end, and powerful wings, much bigger than what they should be for his size. He was a dark brownish crimson colour, it resembled dried human blood in Matthew's opinion. Lovino also had light green patches mainly on his stomach, feet and right around his left eye. His eyes were red and black, just like every dragon's, but Matthew swore he could see hazel speckles when he looked close enough. 

Matthew listened to the clip-clop of the dragon's claws on the ground as he walked over to his pillow and sat down on it. He stuck his snout up in a defiant gesture. Matthew crossed his arms, "Well Lovino, while I agree with you for the most part, there's no need to use such foul language." He said even though he knew it wouldn't change a thing, "Besides, last time you convinced me to let you stay home alone I came home to dirt all over the floor and you ripped my blankets to shreds."

"I already told you! That wasn't me, I was attacked." Lovino exclaimed. "Oh really? By...what was it again?" Matthew asked, eyebrow raised knowing perfectly well what had 'attacked' him. 

There was a long silence followed by, "It was the broom..."

Matthew sighed, it was both a blessing and a curse that he could talk to Dragons. While he was one of the few people in the world who could do so and it was a rather unique talent, he often had to put up with Lovino' s foul mouth, and terrible excuses. "Come on Lovino. We're going." Matthew said not willing  to discuss it any longer. 

Lovino was a stubborn little devil though so he still ignored Matthew's words. "Ugh I can't believe you're making me do this..." Matthew sighed deciding to use his last resort before dragging Lovino along, "I'll wear the shoulder strap perch if you come along with me." Matthew said talking about the long board that sat on his shoulder and stayed put thanks to some straps that connected across his chest. It was rather uncomfortable for Matthew to wear, but it made the perfect resting perch for Lovino. Normally a dragon walked along side of their guardian or curled up around their neck, but Lovino always complained about these ways of travel and seemed to only be happy with the perch. 

Lovino moved his head out of his defiant position. Like a cat being asked if they wanted some cat nip, Lovino had a strange fondness of the perch and since Matthew refused to wear it in the house this was a rare opportunity. 

"Come on V, it's the perch~" Matthew said in a sing songy voice, knowing Lovino couldn't resist. 

A loud groan came from the Dragon before he finally said, "Ughhhh fine. I'll go to the stupid market..." Lovino complained as Matthew smiled and grabbed the perch attaching it to his chest and shoulder.  

Lovino flew up and sat on the perch. He circled once and gave the smallest of smiles, that he tried to hide from Matthew. As much as he wanted to hate this, Lovino didn't. 

"To the market!" Matthew smiled as Lovino huffed. 

-   -   -  

When Matthew and Lovino arrived at the market, Matthew was quick to find his favourite fruit stand. Matthew didn't have a lot of money, and this stand sold fruits at a cheap price. 

Lovino was just beginning to fall asleep as Matthew was looking through the raspberries and blueberries, when Lovino heard a voice speaking directly to him, breaking his peaceful silence, "My, my do my eyes deceive me, or is that the prettiest dragon I have ever seen~"

Lovino opened an eye to see a shockingly bright blue dragon sitting on  a rather tall man's shoulder. Lovino didn't bother to look at man, he was too busy trying to find flaws to criticize on the other Dragon. He was at least two times bigger than Lovino and he was a shockingly radiant sapphire, it was almost blinding. Opening his other eye Lovino noticed the the dragon's feet were yellow. His claws were much shorter than Lovino's, but his wings seemed to be the same size. 

Lovino decided to dignify him with a response  "I certainly hope you're not looking at me. Because if you are, I can promise I will scratch your eyes out."

"Well that's rather harsh. I'm just admiring the view~" The dragon purred with a pout. Lovino rolls his eyes. 

"This 'View' has a name you know." 

"Oh does it~? Do enlighten me." 

"I'll do no such thing, I'm just informing that I'm not some fucking object to stare at. In fact, stop talking to me, I'm trying to sleep." And with that Lovino closed his eyes.

"Oh but come on, I must know! I have to put such a pretty face with a name." 

Lovino decided to keep his mouth closed so he didn't bite the other out of frustration. The blue Dragon took this silence as an opportunity to talk more.

"Would it help if I told you my name first?"

"No"

"Well I'll tell you anyway, it's Alfred" He said proudly.

"Really? You look more like a bastard to me." Lovino said, smiling at his joke, his eyes still closed. 

Alfred gave a pout, but was quick to make a comeback, "Well if you think so, I won't mind you calling me bastard. But... well, let's see... you look like a tomato. So perhaps I'll call you that~" Alfred grinned as Lovino growled.

"Call him pomodoro* instead." Matthew whispered softly, not looking at the blue dragon, as he picked out the blueberries he wanted and put them in his basket, but the smile on his face clearly indicated that he had been intently listening the whole time. 

Lovino hissed at Matthew as the other Dragon perked up in response to Matthew's words. "Oh my my, Pomodoro. Your guardian not only understands our tongue, he knows that I'm just trying to get close to you." The dragon smirked looking at Lovino with a flirtatious sparkle in his eye.

"Oh fuck off you stupid bastard." The blue dragon chuckled at Lovino's response, as Matthew was quick to whisper in a harsh tone, "Be nice!"

"I'm sorry..." A deeper voice came in to play, "Are you talking to me?" The voice was thickly accented, it sounded Russian. Lavender eyes met mauve eyes, and Matthew needed a moment to steady himself. 

The voice belonged to Alfred's owner, a man Matthew had barely noticed until now. He was tall and pale, he towered over Matthew and his wide shoulders gave him a very intimidating look. Silver locks of hair swooped just above his eyes, and his gaze seemed to pierce right through Matthew's heart. He was dressed in a long tan trench coat that came to the tops of his thick boots. He also had on a long scarf that he had pull down just enough to speak. Matthew found his attire strange, it wasn't warm outside, but it certainly wasn't cold enough to be dressed so warmly. A part of Matthew wondered if he was hiding something, and the other part brushed it off as nothing. The man was probably just cold. 

Matthew turned a dark red, so red that you could no longer see the freckles that littered the upper half of his cheeks.  "Oh.. No, sorry... I was just..." Matthew stuttered, struggling to find an excuse. While it was Matthew's preference not to strike up conversations with others, when he did have to do such a thing, he didn't often stutter. 

"Were you talking to your dragon?" The man proposed and Matthew felt frozen like a deer in headlights. He didn't snap out of it till he felt Lovino's teeth prick his neck. 

"Don't answer that. Just walk away. I don't like these two..." Lovino's voice hissed in his ear. Matthew wanted to tell Lovino that he didn't like anyone, but he held his tongue. Matthew swallowed hard and decided to be truthful. He'd never really told anyone he could speak to dragon's before, no one had ever really asked and his parents always taught him it was best to keep such a thing secret, but he was never sure why. Were they wanting to seem normal or were they scared something bad would happen if Matthew told. He didn't know and he never would, but he figured why bother hiding it. It wasn't something bad.

"Um yeah actually... I was" Matthew said his words almost drowned out by Lovino's growl. Matthew ignored the growl as he spoke again, "I've been able to understand him since I was young and he gets mad when I don't respond." Matthew said, ignoring Lovino's grumpy mumbles, "Well now I don't want to talk to you ever again so, lucky you..." 

"Incredible," the man said, "I've never met a talker here before. Your talent is rare in these parts." 

"Ah well, it's not really a talent, but thank you. And I've never actually met another talker, is it because of my location?" Matthew asked smiling softly rather enjoying this conversation even if it wasn't much. Meanwhile Lovino was making a point to ignore Alfred's facial reactions and flirtatious glances. He was annoyed that Matthew was telling the other such personal information and he was ready to go home, not even his comfy perch was making this better. 

"I think so. Just East of here is a lot more talkers. They have small communities with dragons of all sizes, not just small ones like the people over here use as pets. They have a much more harmonious relationship with dragons." 

Matthew listened in awe, he had no idea such places existed. He knew that dragon's came in all different sizes and that the reason there was only small dragon's where he lived were because those ones didn't mind being pampered and treated like pets. He didn't know that the big ones didn't come over here because they preferred the presence of talkers. Matthew knew he couldn't be the only talker out there, but he didn't know there were whole communities of these people. 

"It sounds amazing." Matthew said still in a bit of awe.

"They really are incredible." The man agreed. His eyes wandered up and down Matthew's body, observing him closely. And while Matthew was too busy day dreaming to notice, Lovino had turned his head back just in time to see. Lovino glared at the other. 

"Ah, where are my manners," Matthew said softly clearing his throat and extending  his hand, "I'm Matthew." The man's gloved hand practically engulfed Matthew's as they shook.

"Nice to meet you Matthew, I'm Ivan." The man gave a soft smile, and Matthew smiled brightly feeling his cheeks light up again. Matthew wasn't very good at hiding his feelings. 

As the two humans continued to talk, Alfred glanced over at Lovino who was watching with contempt. A little smirk came onto Alfred's face before purring out, "Oh Pomodoro, it seems our humans are getting along quite well. However you seem angry, does it make you jealous~?" 

"Not that it's any of your business, but No. Seeing Matthew flirt does not make me jealous. Seeing Matthew flirt with your stupid Human just makes me mad. Matthew can do better than your filth." Lovino spat. 

"That's rather rude. My human is a wonderful man, your Matthew would be so lucky if Ivan had reciprocal feelings. But besides that, that's not what I meant. I meant are you jealous that they're flirting and we're already past that stage in our relationship~" 

Smoke bellowed out of Lovino's nose and the Dragon blew a small thing of flame at the other. Alfred just laughed and moved out of the way, crawling to the other Side of Ivan.

"Lovino!" Matthew said gently grabbing the red draconian, placing him in his arms. "I'm sorry about that Ivan, Lovi is a bit of a hot head." 

"Don't talk about me like I'm three!" Lovino hissed. "Then don't act three!" Matthew retorted sternly.

Ivan gave a light chuckle at the situation, "There's no need to apologize, I'm sure Alfred deserved it. It's not the first time he's had fire blown at him. My guess of that he's an instigator." Alfred just sat on his shoulders grinning and swaying  his tail back and forth. 

"Well either way, Lovino was the first to attack, so I feel like I should make it up to you and Alfred." Matthew said blushing lightly.

"Well I don't know if you need to make it up to me, but if you insist, there is a trail not too far from here where I'd be more than happy to allow you to do that at." Ivan said and Lovino practically threw up in his mouth.

"It's a date then." Matthew said rather bravely. "That it is." Ivan replied with a grin. Ivan than gave specific details on how to find and get to the trail and Matthew was eager to tell him he was free tomorrow. 

The two then parted ways and Alfred called after Lovino with a, "See you tomorrow gorgeous." 

Lovino Sat in Matthew's arms, fuming.

"Oh I think they'll be just perfect~ Don't you think Ivan?" Alfred purred excitedly after the other two were out of earshot. Ivan smiled and nodded, "I do Alfred. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> *Pomodoro is Italian for Tomato


End file.
